


I Love You More Than Gishwhes

by CallMeKeef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: Dean went missing and after so long, Dean finally turns back up. But he's older now.





	I Love You More Than Gishwhes

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I'm only on Season 3-4 during this story. I know lots about it but I'm starting to watch it now.

"Tu autem effugare praesentia daemonum!" Sam shouted at the demon inside of a man. The man jerked and screamed at the pain, the demon trying to hold onto him. Dean was spraying the man with holy water so that it would weaken the demon. Suddenly, the man's head shot back and his mouth opened, black smoke starting to leave through the man's mouth. It started rising towards an opening, but stopped and started going towards Dean.  
"DEAN!" Sam shouted. But it was too late, the smoke had hit Dean and Dean vanished into thin air. Sam's eyes searched for his older brother, not being able to find him...

 

That was 10 years ago, when Dean was 15 and Sam was 11. Sam had met an angel named Cas, and told him all about Dean. He even showed him pictures he had of Dean. Sam never gave up on finding his brother. He wanted him back; his flirtatious remarks towards women, his teasing... Everything. He just wanted his brother back, safe and sound. But he could only wish upon the brightest stars for his brother to come back... Cas wanted to help, and he tried, but it was harder than people thought it really was. It was like he just... disappeared into thin air...

 

It was Sam's birthday today. He was turning 21 years old. Sam sat at the table, sighing, holding his head in his hands. There was another report of people dying of unknown causes. He had to go there and check it out... without Dean... Still. He wanted his brother back... Until one day... Sam gasped when the demon started sprinting towards him, fumbling to pull out his holy water canteen. He looked up when he heard a voice. "Hey, Fucker!" A gruff voice yelled. Sam looked over and so did the demon. All of a sudden, a bullet flew straight into the middle of the demon's forehead. The demon collapsed, Sam looking over at the man who saved his life. He had dirty blonde hair, a light beard, plump lips, emerald eyes... He looked handsome, to say the least. "You alright?" He asked, lowering his weapon. Sam slowly nodded, not moving from his spot. The man walked over to Sam and the dead demon, grabbing the holy water from Sam and splashing it onto the demon, making its body hiss and smoke. The demon's body started to dissipate into thin air, leaving no trace behind. He gave the canteen back. He patted Sam on the back. "You gotta learn how to be quicker than that. If I wasn't there, you would be where that demon was," He said before starting to walk off. "Wait, who are you?" Sam asked, following him. They soon made it to a beautiful car. It looked familiar... A bit... TOO familiar. He slowed to a stop when he saw the car. "Uh," A question came to mind that he couldn't hold in. "Do have any relations with John Winchester?" The man stopped and looked at Sam straight in the eye. "Why? Wanting to know his whereabouts? Well, I can't tell ya," He said. Sam knew he should stop but he couldn't. "Did you have a younger brother?" Dean's gaze turned into a glare. "I never knew my brother. Now, why are you asking?" Sam frown deepened. He saw the brokenness inside the male's green eyes when he asked about his brother. "Oh... Well, Do you know how long you have been away from him?" He asked, ignoring the second part of the question. "You know those quizzes where they had two parts of one question you had to answer? Yeah, well, you just got a 50 on that. Anyway, if you're really interested, it was 10 years. 10 years I haven't seen my brother. He was 11," He growled. Sam's eyes widened. "Dean? Dean Winchester?" Sam asked softly and calmly. Dean's eyes widened. "How did you-" "It's me, Sam. Your brother?" He asked. "If this is some kind of joke-" "It's not," He cut Dean off. "Sam, the guy who always dreamed of going to college? We were on a mission to exorcise a demon but the demon started going towards you and then you disappeared. I've been looking everywhere for you. I even went to Castiel for help." "Castiel?" Dean asked before shaking his head and pulling Sam in for a hug. It was mostly just to cover up the tears that were starting to fill his eyes. "You've gotten so big... How's dad? How have you been? It's been forever," He whispered, holding his younger brother closely. "Great now that I've found you... C'mon.. let's go home and introduce you to Castiel. You'll probably like him."


End file.
